Al Amanecer
by E. P. Haywood
Summary: Mikoto Tachibana ha estado enamorado hace varios años. Y aunque sus sentimientos no hayan sido correspondidos, puede que exista una mínima oportunidad para estar con el amor de su vida. Situaciones cotidianas. Fem!Rin - MakoRin


**Title/Título:** Al Amanecer (At Dwan)

 **Personajes:** Makoto Tachibana x Rin Matsuoka

 **Extras:** Gou Matsouka, Haruka Nanase (Otros casi no mencionados)

 **Generó:** Romance, Comfort, Parody.

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes del anime Free! Iwatobi Swim Club and Free! Eternal Summer pertenecen a Kyoto Animation.

 **Palabras:** 1.786

 **Summary/Resumen:** Mikoto Tachibana ha estado enamorado hace varios años. Y aunque sus sentimientos no hayan sido correspondidos, puede que exista una mínima oportunidad para estar con el amor de su vida. Situaciones cotidianas. Fem!Rin - MakoRin

 **Autora:** Dramatique Licorne.

* * *

 **I.**

Él sabía que lo que pasaba por su mente era prohibido, escabroso e incluso embarazoso. O eso era lo que creía ya que con veinticinco años, a cualquiera se le alteran las hormonas preadolescentes como un fusil, ni que aun fuese un niño. Había evitado esa clase de pensamientos en la secundaria Iwatobi, se había dedicado mayormente a sus estudios y a las prácticas de su equipo de natación… Pero volvía a recordarse que era un hombre, que se dejaba guiar por sus instintos.

Esos pensamientos explotaron al conocer a la hermana mayor de su manager Gou, Rin Matsuoka.

Con solo recordar que la pequeña manager y la maestra Miho -supervisora de su equipo- habían aconsejado invitar a otra escuela que tuviese un equipo de natación a su escuela para poder "Formalizar Lazos"… y bueno, él era el capitán, solo tuvo que ver como esas féminas le miraban con ojos de borrego degollado y clara orden, porque era una orden. Acepto.

Haru no dijo nada, como siempre.

 _Fue un viernes, habían salido tarde de clase y estaban bastante apurados. Gou estaba que les arrancaba la cabeza. Más fue su sorpresa al ver una gran cantidad de varones, sí, hombres en general, alrededor de la piscina. Eso nunca había pasado, casi siempre eran chicas las que se acercaban. En un momento de duda un gran empujón lo regreso a la realidad, tras suyo Gou le miraba con reproche._

 _– ¿Makoto?_

 _–Yo…_

 _La pelirroja suspiro –Muevete, eres el capitán ¿Sabes que llegaran al pensar por dejarlas en este lugar sin presentarse? Ya decía yo; y Haru es demasiado serio, claro que tiene musculos muy… um… lindos, pero eres más sociable… o eso creo –El castaño suspiro, estaba comenzando a tener un ataque de pánico. Dejo de escuchar a la chica de segundo y fue más su sorpresa al ver a su equipo demasiado tenso, fuera de la piscina. Claro que exceptuando a Haru que flotaba sobre su espalda. ¿Cuándo había…? Retracto la pregunta, era Haru._

 _–La capitana no pudo venir, una emergencia, así que te presentare a alguien de digna confianza… -Miro atentamente a la menor. Era su imaginación o ¿Solo parecía mencionar la letra 'a' en los sujetos? No por nada era bueno en literatura._

 _– ¡Kou! –Un grito le hizo levantar la mirada, dejándolo hecho una piedra – ¿A dónde te fuiste?_

 _–Lo siento hermana, fui a buscar a nuestro capitán de natación, él es Makoto Tachibana –Los ojos verdes pararon justo frente a aquel color atrayente, un rubí excepcional –Ella es Rin Matsuoka, y je, es mi hermana mayor._

 _–Ya dijiste eso –Hablo nuevamente la chica frente a sus ojos. Su mirada paso de la chica de su escuela a la otra que parecía más madura, sí, eran iguales, pero a la vez diferentes. La chica era hermosa, más que eso._

 _La piel un tanto bronceada resaltaba con aquel corto cabello de color rojo, que lucía salvaje, igual que sus facciones. Su rostro era perfilado, una nariz pequeña, labios naturales que brillaban gracias a las gotas que aun cubrían su cuerpo… sus ojos eran fascinantes de ver. Las gotas… Las gotas brillaban sobre la piel descubierta, las piernas se notaban trabajadas, caderas peligrosas y una cintura pequeña, casi atlética, sus montículos eran pequeños pero erguidos, como una muñeca perfecta. Una sirena, tal vez._

 _– ¿Tachibana? –Se sobresaltó y acto seguido levanto su mano en saludo._

 _–Es un placer que hayan venido a nuestra escuela –La pelirroja mayor levanto una ceja dudosa, pero igualmente apretó su mano con la del castaño._

 _–Gracias a ustedes por la invitación –Y sonrió, y Makoto se maravilló._

 _No era una sirena frágil, era una depredadora que nadaba y caminaba como si fuese la dueña del mundo, un tiburón al acecho y preparado para atacar_

 _– ¿Qué te parece una carrea capitán? –Le dijo ella._

 _Y como tal, no se pudo negar._

Y allí volvía su encrucijada… Se había enamorado, de una chica que odiaba ser tratada como dama en peligro. Y él era ese prototipo de caballero, sensible y atento que esa pelirroja odiaría.

– ¿Por qué no vas y le hablas? –Miro a su izquierda, allí Haru terminaba de poner el aderezo sobre la ensalada de manera precavida. El pelinegro solía hablar cuando era conveniente.

–Yo…

–Makoto, Sousuke ya no está saliendo con ella.

–Lo sé…

–Y ahora que ha vuelto… -Dejos las palabras en el aire, para luego retirarse e ir a ayudar a la abuela Matsuoka que de seguro rompería un plato con esos temblores de sus manos.

La chica había vuelto ya hace dos semanas, las cuales no se había permitido verla directamente, habían salido pero siempre cuando ella le hablaba Makoto prefería mirar a otro lado.

¿Por qué?

… Aún estaba enamorado, aun después de todo. Aunque tuvo novias, y que físicamente debían de ser pelirrojas… El de ojos verdes suspiro, Haru tenía razón. Solo él podía hacer que Rin se quedase en casa, con su familia y amigos, con él.

No lo sabía, pero al pasar los años habían descubierto todos que la pelirroja solía pensar las palabras de Tachibana dos veces, algo que nunca hacía por ser tan cabezota. Él la había convencido para fuese al festejo que harían en la playa esa madrugada. Trago saliva. Dejo de revolver la mezcla de galletas que Gou le había dejado. Limpio sus manos y a paso lento comenzó a caminar al lugar donde se encontraba Rin.

Tuvo que salir de la casa de Haru para encontrarla. Estaba sentada justo frente a la vista del mar. Las olas se movían en sincronía y el viento soplaba por lo bajo. Aquella imagen de adolescente se había tildado para dejar paso a la de una mujer, que era más que hermosa. Rin parecía una Diosa a su parecer. Su cabello ahora largo que caía liso hasta sus posaderas, la piel ahora blanca sin muestra de que el sol la hubiese tocado en años, un cuerpo alto y grácil, todo en ella se veía espectacular.

Se sentó a su lado y al no recibir respuesta alguna supuso que ella le había dejado importunar su espacio. El silencio fue recibido con agrado, la noche parecía ser lo único que los rodeaba. Los gritos del interior de la casa habían sido opacados, y Makoto estaba seguro que la belleza de la pelirroja había sido la causante de aquello.

–Makoto.

Miro fijamente a la chica a su lado, ella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos y por un momento creyó que su imaginación le había jugado una broma.

–Makoto –No, ella le estaba hablando. Había visto sus labios moverse en un leve susurro.

–Rin –La imitó. Los rubíes se conectaron con sus verdes olivos, su mirada había dejado de reflejar esa braveza que la caracterizaba, veía en ella calma, algo demasiado extraño para él.

– ¿Desde cuándo Makoto?

Y él sabía a lo que ella se refería.

–Desde siempre.

Fue su respuesta.

La escucho reír y juro que era el sonido más perfecto que sus oídos habían escuchado.

–Te creí más valeroso. Y vengo a enterarme por mi hermana…

Makoto se sonrojo.

–Eres demasiado sensible ¿Sabes?

Dudó en responder –Haría lo que fuese por ti, Rin.

La pelirroja tomo una gran respiración y fijo de nuevo su vista sobre el mar –Cuando estuve en Miami, Sousuke y yo ya teníamos todo planeado. Una casa, un auto, trabajos con buena paga… y me di cuenta –Regresó a mirarlo –Me estoy haciendo vieja.

Enterneció su mirada –Rin, no estas viejas, Dios. Que tenemos la misma edad –Soltó una carcajada. Los mofletes de la chica se inflaron de manera graciosa.

– ¿Acaso quieres que tus hijos te conozcan viejo y arrugado? –Ante aquello el castaño se detuvo y la miro sorprendido.

–Bueno –Tosió un tanto incomodo –Tal vez a los treinta…

–Ser madre cuarentona –Resopló ella con molestia –Sousuke pensaba lo mismo, Makoto.

–Ahm…

–Makoto. Puede que sea una chica sin escrúpulos y demasiado altanera. Pero, también soy conservadora… mi abuela me crio y no hay nada mejor que una familia a tu lado –El de ojos oliva comenzó a comprender.

Rin no quería que su familia terminase allí. Sus padres muertos, su abuela ya demasiado anciana y una hermana menor que estaba especializándose en maestría… Rin había sido un gran pilar para sostener lo que quedaba de aquel núcleo, lo había demostrado con sus logros y el haber llegado tan lejos.

–Pero te ibas a ir, te ibas a quedar en Miami –Lo dijo lo más suave posible.

–Mi casa era enorme. Esperaba llevarme a mi abuela y a Gou de aquí a una mejor vida.

–Ellas no se hubiesen querido ir, Rin –La recriminó un tanto molesto.

– ¿Tú qué sabes? –Espetó molesta.

–Cuando te fuiste hace seis años, nosotros nos quedamos con ellas –La vio fruncir el ceño, para luego quitar su mirada –Te fuiste y prometiste volver cuando cumplieras tú sueño. Basto con quedarte allí con Sousuke –Él no era de los que criticaban o se molestaba, era demasiado pasivo… pero le había dolido demasiado, la partida de Rin había desecho sus esperanzas.

Ambos callaron. Y Makoto por un momento quiso creer que Rin estaba pensando todo con moderación, que no se lanzara por lo primero que pensara –Por eso volví –La voz de ella fue algo que le hizo volver a ese estado de sumisión, estaba rota, su hermosa Rin se oía quebrada.

Sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo más pequeño, pegándola a su pecho, sus manos fueron directamente a la espalda y a su cabello para comenzar a acariciar y apaciguar las lágrimas que ahora caían sin contemplación de esos ojos rubíes.

–Rin, perdón, no quise, lo siento…

–No Makoto, tienes razón… las abandone. Y también a ustedes –Los hipidos lo enternecían cada vez más –Por eso… regresé. No volveré a irme. Estaré aquí, con ellas, con ustedes.

–Conmigo… -Se le escapó.

–Contigo –Confirmó Rin, apretándose al gran cuerpo del castaño –Y te prometo Makoto, que te corresponderé… pero necesitare tiempo.

– ¿Rin? –No podía creer lo que escuchaba, no quería presionarla u obligarla a aceptar sus sentimientos –No tienes.

–Pero yo quiero –Levanto su mirada y sus ojos llorosos volvieron a dejarle callado. Rin lo controlaba a su gusto –Quédate conmigo –Fue lo único que ella le pidió.

Y como la primera vez, no se pudo negar.

–Ya está amaneciendo –Ambos se viraron sorprendidos al ver a Haruka –Llamaré a todos para ver el amanecer, se ve muy bien desde aquí –Les dio la espalda –…Ya era hora de que hablaran –Sin decir más comenzó a caminar a su casa.

Una caricia suave lo sobresalto. Rin había besado su mejilla, para nuevamente acurrucarse contra su pecho. Y su corazón palpito contento.

Haru tenía razón, el amanecer se veía muy bien.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, cualquier error por favor avisar. No olviden comentar :3**

 **-Dramatique Licorne**


End file.
